Hellboy:Angels of Wrath
by PassionateSoul
Summary: To save his love and his children, Hellboy must make a deal, not with the devil, but with angels...WARNING: Rating M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a story called Hellboy: Angels of Wrath that my sister and I collaborated in to write. Neither Mercedes or I own Hellboy or any of its characters. They all belong to Guillermo? del Torro and the Dark Horse Company.**

It wasn't right to say that Hellboy was worried about Liz. He was devastated. They wouldn't let him into the examining room to see her. At six months of pregnancy, she had been feeling a sharp continuous stabbing sensation in her abdomen. He had woken up to her screams of pain. Now he was sitting outside and feeling like crap in this sterile, cloistering hospital hallway. When the doctor came out, he rushed him.

"How is she!" He shouted, grabbing his shoulders. The doctor backed up and tried to get some distance between them.

"I don't know. Her vitals are fine, but the sonogram isn't working. Something is blocking it. We have no idea how the babies are doing."

"Can't you fix it? Get an x-ray or something?"

"We tried. There's some unseen variable that keeps us from checking on them. I know this is hard, but she'll have to stay here indefinetly until we can figure this out. Do you have any family that you need to contact in case of emergency?" Hellboy shook his head.

"No, but I can call a buddy of mine that can help."

"Good. Call him and I'll make arrangements for your wife to stay in the recovery room." Hellboy nodded and walked off. He tried to remember where Abe went after Ireland. He had been so depressed after Nuala's death that he just disappeared. They still had the com-link belts, so that was worth a shot. He reached down and pressed the button that opened Abe's channel.

"Abe?" He called. Static answered. "Abe, I need you buddy. Wherever you are. Liz needs you." Still more static. "Come on, Blue. Answer the damn-" He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Abe was standing there, dripping wet and breathing hard. He seemed much thinner, and there was a strange cut along the right side of his head and other scrapes on his appendages, but he otherwise looked healthy.

"I came as fast as I could." He gasped.

"Where have ya been, Blue!" Hellboy exclaimed. They shared a quick man-hug.

"I was in the Atlantic when I heard Liz calling for me. She felt extremely ill." They both started walking to the waiting room. People stared as the famous Hellboy and a half-naked fish man walked past them in the hallway.

"Somethings wrong with the babies, but the doctors can't see anything. Says there's something blocking the sono-thingy, the baby camera."

"The sonogram. I don't see why. The sonogram works like a mini sonar to take resolution pictures of the infants. There's got to be another reason..."

"Well, the sooner you figure it out, the better. Look, here comes the doc." And he was.

"Mr. Hellboy, your wife is settled in a private hospital room if you would like to see her before visiting hours are over."

"Great. Doc, this is Abe. He's the guy I told you about." The doctor and Abe shook hands.

"Abraham Sapian, at your service."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dr Mahout. Now, when you see her, try not to overtax her emotionally. She needs to relax, possibly to sleep."

"Got it, doc." Hellboy said, They both followed the doctor to Liz' room.  
She was lying there, white as the sheets she was laying on with her eyes closed. The blankets were tucked around her rounded belly and the bed was propped up. Slowly, Hellboy walked to her side and gently held her hand. Her eyes opened a little. "Hey, babe," He whispered. She smiled sleepily. "You feelin' OK?" he asked.

"A little. The pain's gone."

"That's great! Look who came to visit." he said, pointing to Abe. She looked and her smile widened.

"Abe, how are you?"

"I came to see if I could help." he said, moving to her other side. "If you'll let me."

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked. He nodded and placed his right hand on her stomach. Almost immediately, Abe and Liz showed twin expressions of pain. Abe jerked his hand away and sank into the nearest chair.

"I can't see anything," He gasped, beathing like he just ran a triathalon. "I could only feel pain. I-I'm sorry, Liz. I don't know what to do." It was then that a nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were over and they had to leave. Hellboy kissed Liz goodbye.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." he whispered. Then he bent down to her belly. "You kids quit giving Mom trouble, or your grounded." he said, kissing the swell of her stomach. Liz chuckled. "I'll see you soon, babe." Walking out, Hellboy sighed and glanced at Abe. "What should I do?" He asked his friend.

"Honestly? I don't know. Whatever it is has something to do with the fact that they're half-human and half, well, you." Hellboy covered his face with his left hand.

"So it's all my fault?"

"Oh, of course not! It's just... Ithink it would prove a difficult pregnancy for any woman. Genetically speaking, of course." He stared blankly at Abe.

"So...it's all my fault?"

"No. Liz loves you and she decided that she wanted your children. It was her decision, not an accident."

"Thanks Abe. I think I'll go for a walk. You'll be OK without me?"

"I have been living on my own for a solid six months."

"Yeah, in the ocean." he reached into his pocket and handed Abe a key. "This is the key to our place. Go there and relax. Take care of that cut." Abe gave him a mock salute

"Yessir." He placed an hand on his friend's shoulder. "She'll be fine, Red. She's tough." Hellboy nodded and walked away.  
There was a small park near the hospital with a strolling trail that he walked down. He found a small bench and sat, contemplating. He didn't even notice there was someone sitting next to him until he heard a guitar being played. He turned to see a blind woman playing it, her case open and showing a handful of coins. Her iron grey hair was pulled up in a bun. Her oval black sunglasses covered her whole eyes. The tune she was playing was some slow lullabye that comforted him for some reason.

"Yae seem like yae got a bit of a problem." She said in a strong Scottosh accent, her fingers still moving with quick assurance over the strings. The music wrapped around Hellboys head and made his thoughts clearer.

"My girl is carrying my babies and she's having problems." He blurted. The woman tutted.

"'Tis a shame when a child in the womb is in danger of dyin'. Twice sad when the mother is, too." She played a slow, mournful song for him. It seemed like every time she talked, music was playing. The more he tried to listen to the music her words got clearer, if not understandable.

"I just don't know what to do." He admitted, holding his head in his hands.

"Most fathers woulnae know what tae do." She answered, the tune turning comforting again.

"If only I had a clue...!""

"Well maebe yae hav tae go to an old friend, one yae have nae been kaind tae, for a bit o help. Who do yae know that can help with a difficult situation?" An idea dawned on him.

"Manning! But he'd never-"

"I say ye go to him. He can help. Expect he has some shiny trinkets that could help, aye? If ye run intae trouble with your friend-" She handed him a piece of paper. This will help yae." Hellboy looked at the piece of paper and then looked at the woman; Really looked at her. She was tall and solid-looking, with lines barely gracing her face. Then he noticed for the first time that there were large black stitches sewing her mouth permanently shut. She smiled as a drop of blood ran down the left side of her face like a tear.

"Excuse me," Her music told him when she reached for a brown stained handkerchief to wipe the drop away. She dropped the handkerchief beside her and continued playing.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"The Angel of Mercy and Forgiveness." She said. "Mercy given freely and forgiveness earned thorugh trial." She gestured to the payphone at the end of the path and to her open guitar case. "Go. Call your friend." He picked up a quarter and walked over to the payphone. When he turned back, she was gone, leaving only a stained handkerchief. He diled hs home number and waited. Abe picked up the phone.

"Sherman Residence." He said.

"Abe, I need you to call teh BPRD. Tell 'em we're coming back."


	2. Chapter 2

******Note: This is a story called Hellboy: Angels of Wrath that my sister and I collaborated in to write. Neither Mercedes or I own Hellboyor any of its characters. They all belong to Guilermo del Torroand the Dark Horse Company.**

"What do you mean, Manning doesn't work there anymore?" Hellboy asked Abe incredulously. They were in his and Liz' three-room cabin at the edge of town. Liz decorated it to be peaceful, done in soft cream colors and cowboy paraphernalia.

"As I told you, I called and asked for Manning. They apologized and said that he retired."

"Then who's running the BPRD?"

"Well, I did ask if I could speak to the director. You'll never guess who answered."

"Who?"

"Director John Myers."

"MYERS? The picked MYERS to run that place?"

"It makes sense. John has had some experience with handling the paranormal."

"I can't belive this," Hellboy muttered, pacing the length of the soft-decor living room. "What did he say?"

"He said it was good to hear from us and that he'd be happy to let us back into the B.P.R.D." Hellboy grinned.

"Thats-!" Abe held up his hand for silence.

"On one condition: That we get reinstated as full agents once more."

"That weasel!" Hellboy shouted, pounding his right fist into the oak coffee table. The table shuddered and splintered. Abe sighed.

"He was expecting this, so he invited us to take a tour; to see the changes he made."

"Changes, smanges. He's still a weasel." He muttered, then scratched his head. "I guess we could pop in for a few minutes..."

"Hs's sending a car for us."

"What? !When?" At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Cocky son of a..." Hellboy muttered as he answered the door.

* * *

John met them at a deserted field when Hellboy got out of the car.

"Hellboy! It's been so long!" He held out his hand. Hellboy ignored it.

"Why did you bring us out here, Myers?" He asked, cutting to the chase. Myers flashed him his rueful boyish grin.

"I take it Abe didn't tell you all of the details?"

"I only told him what was important." Abe said, stepping out of the car. Myers nodded.

"Well, then, I'll just have to show you." He lead them to the middle of the field. Icy wind cut thorugh their jackets. The moon was peeking over the city in the distance.

"Show us what?" Hellboy growled as the ground opened like a door.

"I was offered to reform the B.P.R.D. after Manning retired. I refused after I was transferred from the Arctic. So instead, they put me in charge of creating a new branch called the D.P.Y.D.P: Department of Paranormal Youth Development and Protection." They walked down a hall similarto the B.P.R.D. They stopped at a large plexiglass window that showed a science class room. Four teenagers were listening with varying degrees of attention to a man in a white lab coat lecturing about a DNA strand. "Currently there are seven children ages fourteen to seventeen currently under our protection."

"Or in your clutches." Hellboy muttered. Myers ignored him.

"These kids were picked up all around the world for their...unique conditions." He told them. He pointed to a waif-thin with long blond hair in the second row. She was doodling in her notebook. "Sasha was smuggled out of a Russian military base for her ability to create radioactive bursts of energy when she's angered." He gestured to a huge red-haired man in the back row, folding a piece of paper into a swan. "Tomas is biologically six months old. His mother abandoned him at our doorstep. He shows signs of telepathic and prophetic abilities." The last two were twins, moving and writing in perfect sync. "Maribeth and Sarine are electric conductors. They created a lightning storm at their old school and were expelled."

"How marvelous," Abe said. "A facility for young paranormals!"

"I'm only countin' four." Hellboy said. "Where are the other three?"

"Probably in Physical Education. I think you'll be very interested in Amelia, Abe." Myers answered. "Follow me." They took several corridors until they emerged next to an Olympic sized swimming pool. A flash of green moved quickly in the water, small eddies following its path.

"Come on, two more seconds!" As commanding voice traveled over the water from the other side of the pool. The owner of that voice was a tiny wearing shorts and a t-shirt, a stopwatch in her hand. What appeared to be black coyote ears were growing out of the top sides of her head. "You can do it, Amy!" Her ears swiviled in the direction of the tour group. "Time!" She yelled, punching the top button on the stopwatch. "Hey John!" She waved and came running.

"Careful!" Myers called. She ignored the warning and trotted up to them. Her impossibly blue eyes had slanted pupils like cats and were twice the normal size.

"Hey, your Hellboy!" She exclaimed when she noticed him. "Its an honor to meet you!" She grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously.

"Uh, thanks." he said, wrestling his hand back.

"Tanya's mother was possessed by a vengeful coyote spirit when she was born." Myers explained.

"Yup. Native Americans don't like their land stolen, apparently." She beamed, her ears twitching.

"Can you tell Amelia to come up here, please?" Myers asked. Tanya nodded. She went back to the side of the pool, stuck her hand underwater, and snapped her fingers three times. A creature very much resembling a female Abe in a one-piece swimsuit exited the pool as gracefully as a seal. She was almost five feet tall, with a green tinge to her teal skin. She blinked curiously at Abe and made a few chirping sounds in his direction.

"Language, Amy." Tanya scolded, wiping her wet hand on her shorts. Amelia tilted her head to the side.

"Was tut er hier? Er ist ein Männchen. Er sollte nicht in meiner Gegenwart sein. Er sollte weg." She said rapidly to Tanya.

"Er ist harmlos. Ich rieche sein gebrochenes Herz. Er wird nichtmate mit Ihnen." She shot back. Amelia nodded and dove back into the pool.

"What was that about?" Hellboy asked, puzzled.

"Amy was found of the coast of Florida covered in oil. I'm in charge of teaching her how to co-exist with the other kids." Tanya said. "So far, all she can speak is those weird dolphin chirps and German." She winked at Abe. "You're not allowed to go near her, OK?"

"I will oblige." He said. "Might I come back to see her some other time?"

"Maybe. I'll ask her later." With a wave and a flounce, Tanya walked away.

"Still not seven." Hellboy said as the exited the poolroom.

"Ah, yeah. Cori is a little younger than fourteen." Myers said evasively. "Look, I just wanted you to see what I'm trying to do here. These kids are happy here. They can be themselves-

"In a secret underground base." Hellboy interrupted. "I didn't come to hear your sob story." He pulled out the piece of paper that the angel gave him. "Liz is in trouble and we need to get to this place."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This is a story called Hellboy: Angels of Wrath that my sister and I collaborated in to write. Neither Mercedes or I own Hellboy or any of its characters. They all belong to Guilermo del Torro and the Dark Horse Company.**

Myers looked at the paper blankly. "You want to go to Scotland?" He asked, a note of confusion ringing in his voice.

"Its the only way to help Liz" Hellboy said, taking the paper back.

"But...Whats in Scotland?"

"Dunno. I got the adress from a blind lady who said she was the Angel of Mercy."

"Well, have you told Liz yet?" Hellboy froze.

"Uh, not yet..."

"I think you should tell her before you go gallavanting off to save her."

"Um...crap...Ok. Can I borrow your phone?"

* * *

Two hours later, they were on a private charter plane to Scotland. "Did you get the name of the people that live there?" Hellboy asked Myers.

"Um, yes." He pulled out a sheet of paper. "Two women, Etain and her sister Cathan. Thats all we have on them. No birth records, no nothing that suggests what they are." Hellboy leaned back in his chair.

"Don't worry. I can deal with whatever they throw at me."

* * *

"There is no designated landing space!" The pilot yelled. Hellboy growled in frustration.

"All I see is landing space! Honestly, it's a field! Better than that, it's a bunch of fields! Pick one and drop this sucker!" He yelled back. They had been bickering like that for an hour.

"Land already!" Myers said, tired of the fighting. The view out the window showed a small cottage riding fields of green hills. The plane touched down a mile from it.

"Thanks for landing us in the boondocks," Hellboy grumbled.

"This is as close as the computer will let me so close to a residence." The pilot shot back. "Happy hiking!"

Up and down those hills they hiked, until they finally made it to to the cottage.

"Should we knock?" Abe asked.

"No need. I knew you'd come." A voice said behind them Hellboy and the the others turned to see a teenage girl standing there. She had dark hair and big, blank eyes set into a thin, pale face. Her face seemed to be carved out of marble, that was how much expression was in it. "Anung-Un-Rama, son of the Fallen One."

"Who are you?" Abe asked.

"My name is Etain, and I know you need my help" She walked to the door and opened it. "Please come in." They walked into a small, spotless kitchen done in wood stains."Would you like some refreshments?" Etain asked. reaching into one of the oak cupboards and taking down a large bottle of chili sauce with a mug. "I know mortals perish if not fed properly." Myers noticed she had a row of numbers tattooed on her left forearm. She poured some chili sauce into a mug and offered it to Myers.

"Ummm, No thank you." Myers said, blushing. She shrugged and drank straight from the bottle. When it was drained, she set it on the counter.

"Now to business. Elizabeth Sherman is dying." Myers and Abe turned to a stone-faced Hellboy.

"Yes..."He whispered. She nodded.

"The twins in her womb are in danger, and that danger is killing her. They should not be permitted to live if she is to survive. They are unnatural...like you, Hellboy." The hared loaded in her voice made Hellboy wince. She looked like a puppet, her mouth moving but the only emotion showed was in her voice."The son of the devil should be despised, but they hail you as a hero. Why?" Her dark eyes flashed golden. Hellboy had a strange feeling about this girl.

"Who are you?" He demanded. A pair of grey wings opened from her back. The shadows in the kitchen seemed to grow deeper and she grew magnificently frightening. Her voice echoed with power.

"I am Etain, servant of the Most High and offspring of the Heavenly Host. I was known by many titles in my millenia, but you will know me as the Angel of Wrath!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This is a story called Hellboy: Angels of Wrath that my sister and I collaborated in to write. Neither Mercedes or I own Hellboy or any of its characters. They all belong to Guilermo del Torro and the Dark Horse Company.**

"Woah!" Myers gasped. She folded her wings back into obscurity and pointed to the door.

"You had better leave" She said. The door opened suddenly and a whirlwind entered.

"Ettie, I planted this wonderful patch of strawberries in the garden and I know how you love strawberries!" The whirlwind said, now identified as a dangerously thin woman. She looked alike to Etain, save the bright, disturbing smile on her face and haggard eyes. He hair was overlong, brushing the ground as she bustled through the kitchen, ignoring the group of people standing there. All of a sudden, she turned to them and flashed that smile at them. "Hi, I'm Cathan." There was something...odd, About the way she spoke and moved.

"You can go now." Etain said sharply. She gestured to the door.

"If you go then you must!" Cathan said brightly. In a few seconds, they were hustled out of the house with the closed door in front of them.

"What the-?" Hellboy cast a confused look at his two companions.

"I guess we'll have to go figure this out ourselves. The D.P.Y.D.P has excellent maternal facilities for unusual-"

"No." Hellboy stated. "We stay here and '_convince_' them to help us." He popped his knuckles menacingly. Ironically, the door opened and Etain walked out of the house, closing the door on her way.

"I told you to go away. Don't you listen?" It still amazed the group that she could register emotion only by her voice.

"Why are you so adamant in your refusal to help us?" Abe demanded.

"Go peddle your sob story somewhere else. I told Mercy I won't deal with demons."

"What makes you think you can help, anyway?" Hellboy asked. She stared at him.

"The demon's not very smart, is he? I am the Angel of Wrath." At his blank look, she continued. "'Wrath: divine vengeance or retribution.' I deal in revenge. Anyone who has a just and righteous reason for revenge calls on me. Now and then, there's a soul that can't pass into the Afterlife unless they have had their retribution. Last month, this spirit was haunting our house in hopes that I would have to grant his wish for revenge against Anung-Un-Rama. His name in life was Grigori Rasputin." At that name, every one of Hellboy's muscles tensed. "I was going to banish him to Hell, but his revenge was against a demon, so I consented."

"You let Rasputin out of Hell?" Myers gasped.

"He was never in Hell to begin with. Angels can't release a soul that's been sent there. He's trapped on Earth unless I banish him or he posseses the body of an unborn-HURRRRRK!" Hellboy siezed her by the throat with his right hand.

"YOU-!" His body was shaking with repressed fury, tears in his eyes. Etain's face was still blank, but it was turning purple. Abe placed a hand on Hellboy's shoulder.

"Easy, Red. Only she can revoke a holy decree." He said.

Hellboy growled in frutration, but let her go. She landed softly in her feet, apparently unruffled.

"You'll do it, or I'll kill you" He hissed.

"Crass and rude. I expect little else from a demon." She scoffed, calmly going back into her house.

"Red, we need her on our side if we want to help Liz!" Myers shouted, sounding a lot like Manning.

"Whatever. We're not leaving until she helps Liz." He stated as he headed back to the plane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: This is a story called Hellboy: Angels of Wrath that my sister and I collaborated in to write. Neither Mercedes or I own Hellboy or any of its characters. They all belong to Guilermo del Torro and the Dark Horse Company.**

The next morning after a severely uncomfortable night of sleep on the carpeted plane floor, Myers walked through the morning mist, intent on talking to Etain by himself. When he got there, Etain and Cathan were putting on traditional Roman armor. Etain finished sharpening her sword and rested it on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Myers asked when he came closer to them. Cathan's wings twitched as she fastened the straps to her breastplate. Her overlong dark hair had been braided to look like a whip.

"We are going out into the fields to practice." Etain said, her wings half opening as she pulled her own hair into a severely tight ponytail. As her granite-colored wings fanned the misty morning air of the Scottish Highlands, dark thunderheads began to fill the sky. A sharp, biting wind nearly knocked him flat as he was pushed right into Cathan. She laughed and set him right.

"be careful, Manling," She whispered to him. "When angels fight in this realm, humans must take caution to find shelter." She pushed him in the direction of the cottage, but Myers stayed put.

"I want to watch." He said. Even to his ears, he sounded like a spoiled child. Etain snorted.

"Another selfish human," She scoffed. "Never to be bothered by trivial things, such as his own safety." With a grunt, she shoved her sword into her scabbard and launched herself in the air. "Witness the power of God!" She shouted, her voice carried by the increasingly violent wind.

"Do not think her harsh." Cathan murmured, patting him on the shoulder. It felt like she was trying to dislocate it. "She is concerned for you. She wants to return to Heaven, you know." With a sad, slightly off smile, she opened her ivory-colored wings and soared into the air. They both flew straight up, Etain in the lead. She then banked left, making a smooth turn, Cathan following. Suddenly, Etain dive-bombed Cathan, her sword flashing with impossible speed out of her scabbard. Their swords met with an ear-shattering clap of thunder. Bright ribbons of lightning struck the ground, knocking Myers off his feet. Cathan flipped Etain over, driving her down to the ground in the same motion. A cloud of earth showered Myers in mud. In an instant, Etain was up in the air thrusting her sword at her sister. Again and again, their swords met violently, Every flash of lightning or roll of thunder seemed to come from the clashing swords of the two female angels. By now, it felt like the wind was trying to crush everything to a pulp. As the battle waned, the wind abated. Sunlight shone out of the spaces of the rapidly dispersing clouds. Etain and Cathan stowed their weapons as the landed a few feet away from a battered and wind-whipped Myers.

"That was amazing!" Myers exclaimed, his eyes shining through the mud.

"It wasn't for your amusement." Etain said sourly.

"Would you like to come in for some lunch?" Cathan asked, oblivious to her sister's hostility.

Um, yes. That would be nice." She beamed and Myers got that unstable feeling from her again. Etain sighed, but let him inside. Beyond the immaculate kitchen was an equally pristine dining room done in earthy greens and browns.

"I would tell you not to get mud on the carpen, but it doesn't matter." Etain said, sinking down onto the chair farthest from the kitchen door. "Sit" She commanded, pointing to the chair across from her. He complied. They sat in an awkward silence.

"So..." He started, scratching some of the crusting mud off his neck. "Your sister is...um, very...nice..um"

"You sense something wrong with her, don't you?"

"N-no! I-I-its just...I-"

"She's quite mad. She lost her mind a few decades ago. Nagasaki, if I remember correctly."

"I don't-"

"She used to be the Angel of War. Ancient people upon the battlefield would see her soaring overhead and think that they were in the presence of a god. Athena was a common name for her in Greek times; Valkyrie before that."

"Look, this is facinating and all, but I came here to talk to you about a specific subject that doesn't concern Hellboy."

"Oh?" There was curiosity on her voice. "And what is this subject?"

"Someone like you."

"Like me?"

"A child with wings." Etain's silence made him continue. "She fell from the sky in Brussels. Her wings were dislocated at the joints and torn off. She has no memory of who she is or where she came from. I've made it my poragative to find out her origins." Etain's steady gaze throughout the whole story was making him nervous.

"Does she have a name?" She asked finally.

"She was in a coma for awhile while her wings grew back. When she woke up, the only thing she could say was 'Cori'. We've been calling her that and she answers to it." Etain leaned back into her chair, stepling her fingers.

"And what do you want me to do about this ?" She asked.

"Come with us to the D.P.Y.D.P. Meet to her. Maybe seeing someone like her will bring back some memories." Etain shook her head.

"I can't leave my sister." She said.

"Then bring her with us."

"She can't go into cities."

"Why not?" Etain sighed in frustration.

"What I am about to tell you you must never tell another soul as long as you walk this Earth." There was a strange echo in her voice that compelled Myers to nod in agreement. "My sister was the Overseer to every war since the beginning of Creation. She decided who won and who lost by holy decree. World War II was her last. The Germans were trying to duplicate the power of angels. Particularly the scream of an angel in pain. An angels scream of pain is quite destructive. It opens portals to demon realms and destroys miles of life. A man named Moriarty had developed a way using uranium, which Einstein proved to be right mathematically. My sister had no idea how this war was going to end before she saw the product of their research drop on Hiroshima. Later she told me it was the children that made her insaine. Thousands of children dying of radiation poisoning. She walked the miles to Nagasaki in a fog before she realized how this would affect the world. She let out one heart-wrenching scream for all of those suffering in Hiroshima. Needless to say, the Americans took the extra credit for that. Cities remind her of Hiroshima. That's why we live here."

"And you take care of her."

"And I keep her from starting another Vietnam." Ironically, Cathan chose that time to walk into the dining room.

"Ettie, someone tracked in a lot of mud on my clean-" She stopped when she noticed Myers. "You didn't tell me we had guests."

"No I didn't. He was just leaving." He took the hint.

"It is time for me to leave." He said, leaning towards Etain. "Please reconsider." He whispered to her.

"I said no. I am getting quite tired of saying that word." She gestured to the door. "You can show yourself out."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This is a story called Hellboy: Angels of Wrath that my sister and I collaborated in to write. Neither Mercedes or I own Hellboy or any of its characters. They all belong to Guilermo del Torro and the Dark Horse Company.**

"You look like crap." Hellboy said when Myers returned to the plane. It was a nice private jet that doubled as a small luxury apartment. Myers walked in with Hellboy, tracking mud on the $150,000 Streamline carpet.

"Gee, thanks. I try to help and all I get is a 'You look like crap'." he said sarcastically as he headed to the bathroom to wash up.

"Where did you go?" Abe asked from his seat when Myers returned wearing a new set of clothes and a scrubbed red face.

"I was at Etain's house, convincing her to help."

"And did it work?" Hellboy demanded.

"She won't help us. I tried." He admitted.

"She seems detached from the world." Abe said from his seat. "The only thing that matters to her is her sister. My theory is that whatever she does is directly influenced by the way the world treated the only family she has."

"A bunch of psycho-babble." Hellboy moaned, flopping down on the built-in sofa. "I say we in there, knock her around a bit until she's unconscious, then drag her back with us and force her to heal Liz."

"We can't force her to do anything." Myers said. "She made that clear enough."

"-The Hell I can't!" Hellboy growled, sitting up.

"I have an idea, Red, if you'll let me." Abe said.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"We try your plan, which is to beat her into submission; or we could try my plan on how to reintroduce some humanity into our emotionally isolated help source." Hellboy seemed to consider it for a moment, then nodded.

"Deal. I'll be right back."

"Hellboy?" Myers called as Hellboy marched out of the plane. "Hellboy! Where are you going?" They all followed as he marched across the field. He went right up to the door and pounded on it with his right hand. Etain opened the door.

"Demon, what-?" She didn't finish because Hellboy grabbed her by the throat and flung her into the air. She tumbled wildly head over heels before steadying herself midair.

"Cay!" She screamed. "My sword!" Her sister was out in an instant to toss her sword to Etain. Etain quickly unsheathed it and threw the scabbard at Hellboy. He knocked it away as she dive-bombed him. She slashed at at his right arm, sending sparks flying where stone met steel. He shoved her away, leaping to hammer at her sword. She hit the ground so hard it sent vibrations send tremors throughout the ground. She leaped to her feet and charged at him. They clashed for awhile, neither one getting the the upper hand until Etain seemed to remember she had wings and launched her into the air. Attacking from above, she had a better advantage to the earthbound Hellboy. He was beat back against the side of the cottage wall where she delivered a bone-breaking left hook. A normal man's jaw would've shattered, but Hellboy just saw dancing lights. When his vision cleared, a sharp prick at his neck told him that she had him at sword point.

"Get out of my sight." She ordered, her breathing harsh. "Now. No excuses and no more pleading." She walked away, grabbing her scabbard and shoving the sword in with and angry click..

"You went to the party without me?" Cathan asked in a sad voice as they headed inside.

**This story is a few chapters from being COMPLETE! If you have any comments or ideas for the story, type now or forever save your keys. I will oblige to anything you give me. Also, feel free to message me if you just want to chat.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: This is a story called Hellboy: Angels of Wrath that my sister and I collaborated in to write. Neither Mercedes or I own Hellboy or any of its characters. They all belong to Guillermo del Torro and the Dark Horse Company.**

"What now, Abe?" Hellboy asked, wiping the blood from his split lip.

"We tell her we're leaving." He said.

"But what about Liz?" Myers asked as he helped Hellboy up.

"That's something I need to use to convince her. Hellboy, come here."

* * *

Abe knocked softly on the door. Her sister answered.

"Hello, my name is Cathan." She said happily.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Abraham Sapian. Is Etain home?"

"Yes. She's in her room. It's just off the dining room, to the left." Thanking her, he walked through the house to Etain's room. Quietly he opened the door. Her room was plain and white. A bookshelf lined one of wall, a, a bed and desk on the other. She was kneeling at a small makeshift alter next to her bed, her hands clasped in prayer.

"I'm busy right now, Cay. Come back later." She said, not looking up.

"I'm sorry, It's Abraham. Your sister let me in." She leaped to her feet at the sound of his voice, drawing her sword in the same motion.

"Get out." She snapped. "I don't allow men in my room."

"If I'm not mistaken, that sword is ancient Greek, possibly Persian?" He said quickly, hoping that her books meant she was a scholar. She lowered the point, but didn't put it away.

"It was given to Alexander the Great by my sister. I acquired it when one of his wives called for retribution. She gave it to me in gratitude. Why do you ask?"

"I have a small interest in archeology. You and your sister have lived through so much. It's a wonder you've even stayed on Earth as log as you have." She looked away.

"God will not permit me to return with my sister." She whispered, sheathing her sword. "I have. . . problems, to work out here. Sins I need to redeem. As does Cathan" Abe stepped closer to her.

"Maybe you could redeem yourself by helping someone in need."

"The demon-"

"Not Hellboy. Elizabeth Sherman needs your help. She's an innocent and you owe her that much."

"I said-"

"Before you say no again, I want to show you something. Give me your hand." he stepped even closer and held out his hand. She hesitated.

"If I do this and I still say no, will you leave?"

"I promise." She grasped his hand. Memories flooded her mind. Liz as a teen , insecure and shy. Liz growing into her own woman. Liz yelling at Hellboy. Liz telling him he was going to be a father. Happy, sad, angry. Every memory Abe had of Liz flowed from him into Etain, ending with Liz six months pregnant lying in the hospital bed. It was a deeply intense and intimate experience. He heard her gasp as some of his other memories of his heartache about Nuala leaked into her mind. Abe pulled his hand away as soon as possible. Tears were coursing from her eyes down her cheeks. Their eyes met and Abe felt himself being pulled into their bottomless depth. She reached out to touch his chest, then stepped away.

"Leave." She whispered.

"But I-"

"LEAVE!" She roared, her booming voice shaking the entire house. He complied, backing out and and walking out of the house. As he hiked back to the plane, he realized he had accidentally taken memories from her. Visions of flying with a handsome man with long black hair; Being bombed out of the sky; German soldiers tattooing numbers on her arm; Doctors preforming horrible experiments on her while she was still conscious; Thousands of Jews being marched to their deaths out of her cell window while the smell of burning flesh hung in the air. She had been a prisoner in Auschwitz with her twin brother the entire length of the war. Their cruelty ground out any mercy she had for the human race, leaving behind a bitter girl who was trying to get her sick sister to Heaven.

"Did it work?" Hellboy asked when he reached the plane.

"It will. Lets go home." he said, not bothering to elaborate.

As they flew off, Abe could still feel her emotions rolling inside him. Anger, resentment, sorrow, guilt...and resignation. By his logic, the connection would fade over time. But the connection felt good. He wanted to get a handle on their feelings towards each other. He rested his head on the chair, imagining her beautiful black eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

******Note: This is a story called Hellboy: Angels of Wrath that my sister and I collaborated in to write. Neither Mercedes or I own Hellboy or any of its characters. They all belong to Guilermo del Torro and the Dark Horse Company.**

******WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT VIOLENCE AND GORE. THOSE UNABLE TO STOMACH VIOLENCE OR DO NOT BELIEVE IN HELL SHOULD NOT READ THE SECOND HALF OF THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU AND PLEASE READ RESPONSIBLY.  
**

Etain was ready for battle. She had brought Grigori Rasputin back from his plasmic state to vent her own anger at the world. Now she had to banish him to Hell if she was ever to rid herself of the guilt. She didn't even think of what Abraham would think of her.

"You do not have to do this." Cathan said as she tightened the straps on Etains armor.

"I do. I've been abusing my God-given power to hurt the innocent." She tried to smile, but her mouth wasn't used to it and it looked more like a grimace of pain. "I have to atone for the wrongs I've done."

"Rather than atone for the wrongs of your sister?" Cathan whispered softly, placing a reassuring hand on Etain's shoulder. She stared at Cathan with a stricken expression in her eyes.

"I...Cathan, I never..." Cathan smiled sadly.

"I know what you were trying to do, but there is no help for me in isolation any longer." She pushed Etain gently. "Go and save the demon's children." Etain nodded and withing the blink of an eye, she was in Elizabeth Sherman's hospital room. In the spirit dimension, no mortal could see Rasputin standing next to her bed. His hand hovered over the pregnant woman's engorged belly as tendrils of shadow ribbon and spiraled out of it to stab into her womb making her writhe in pain. Etain stepped forward as Rasputin glared at her. She gently laid her right hand on her forehead and stroked the curve of her stomach.

"Sleep, Elizabeth Sherman," She commanded in a soft voice. "And be safe." She relaxed when the tendrils dissipated and fell into a deep, healing sleep. Etain cast a time barrier over the room and faced Rasputin.

"Grigori Rasputin, I hereby revoke your demand for vengeance and i sentence you back to Hell for eternity." She intoned, unfurling her wings for added power. He smiled.

"Angel of Wrath, you cannot banish me with mere words any longer. I have become too powerful." He reached for Elizabeth as if to choke her. "If I am to go to Hell, I will not be returning alone." She could see Elizabeth's soul rising from her body and cursed. She had to do some quick thinking. Summoning all of her banishing power, she hurled her full weight at him. The last thing she saw before the portal swallowed the pair was Elizabeth's soul returning to her body as she woke with a gasp.

* * *

Etain and Rasputin tumbled head over heels into Hell, fighting and pushing at each other. Etain tried to dislodge him from her with her hard left hook, but he held on to the sides of her breastplate like a leech. Finally, she got her legs between them and kicked as hard as she could. The ties to her breastplate snapped like weathered yarn, but it got the job done. Rasputin flew off into oblivion as Etain hit the ground hard. Slowly she got to her feet. Rasputin was nowhere to be seen. A black fog tumbled and rolled, obscuring everything. She unsheathed her sword and sliced through the fog. Its holy blade cut into the fog and lit her path.

"You really screwed up this time." A voice told her. It was coming ahead of her. She almost recognized its helpful tone.

"Where did I screw up?" She asked the voice.

"You used your power for personal gain. I did that once, and look at me." She squinted through the fog but didn't see anything.

"I don't..." Then it was there, the smallest tendril of gray in the black.

"Exactly. I was like you once, fed up with mortals. Soon I started playing pranks on them. Small pranks grew more elaborate, until I was no longer a holy messenger. I turned into a demon. HE sent me here, in hopes I would learn my lesson. I wander here in a wisp, whispering false hope to the damned."

"Can you help anyone?"

"No. I can't even tell you how to get out of here. You're just going to have to wander here until you face your self-destructive behavior." The wisp hovered closer, stroking her arm. It was like a mother's comforting hand. "I don't want you to end up like me. You're going to do more good to the world than I ever did." The wisp disappeared, leaving her alone. She searched the dark, but didn't see her friendly wisp. She slashed through the darkness again. A woman was standing in her path, clutching her stomach.

"I didn't want to be a mother!" She cried, Removing her hand to reveal the bleeding head of a crying baby growing out of her stomach. Etain gasped and stumbled back. The fog rolled in to cover the grisly scene.

She stepped back more, the baby's cry still ringing in her ear, when her foot bumped into something. She turned and raised her sword to see a man wearing a suit of snakes.

"They were just cigarettes." He moaned as the snakes bit him over and over again. Etain backpedaled quickly, trying to get away. A low chuckle made her turn around and face Rasputin.

"Welcome to Hell." He said with an amused smile on her face.

"What have you done to these people?" She demanded. He threw his head back and laughed.

"I? I did nothing. They did it to themselves." He waved his hand and the fog parted. A teenage girl was being forced to drink beer bottles filled with blood while she sat at a demonic funeral pew. "Every mortal in this realm has done a grave sin to land them here. As have you." He pointed to Etain. The darkness seemed to attack her, clipping her left shoulder and slamming into her right knee. She gasped at the sudden pain and dropped her sword. The blade was swallowed by the fog. Her aching knee gave and she fell hard on it. "Your greatest fear is to fail God." He said right into her ear. Her head snapped up to see that he was right in front of her, his eyes glowing malevolently.

"Your a demon." She breathed. For the first time and emotion crossed her face. Pure fear. He smiled and gently tipped her chin up.

"Abraham..." She whispered.

"I am a devil." He whispered before shoving his left hand into her chest and seized her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: This is a story called Hellboy: Angels of Wrath that my sister and I collaborated in to write. Neither Mercedes or I own Hellboy or any of its characters. They all belong to Guilermo del Torro and the Dark Horse Company.**

Hellboy burst in as Etain disappeared into thin air.

"Liz!" He cried, running to her side She looked healthier than she had in months. Color was returning to her cheeks and her eyes were bright with tears.

"I heard an angel," She said in awe, her hands on her stomach. "He told me to be safe and all of a sudden, the pain was gone!" Hellboy laughed and kissed her.

"That's fantastic!" He cried, holding her tightly to him. It felt good to know his girl was healthy. "I knew she would help." He said

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Quickly, he outlined the story of the trip to Scotland before Abraham burst in.

"Etain's in trouble!" He yelled.

"How?" Hellboy asked. "She just had to banish his spirit, right?" Abe shook his head.

"She wasn't strong enough to banish him alone, so she banished herself with him and now they're both in Hell!"

"Then she's fine. She's an angel."

"You don't understand; Angels that are stranded in Hell are transformed into revenge demons! If you thought Rasputin was bad, try a pissed-off former angel!" Liz pulled away from Hellboy.

"Is that the angel that saved me?" She asked. Hellboy sighed and got up.

"Alright Abe, how do I get there?"Abe pointed to an almost imperceptible fissure hanging in the air.

"All you have to do is break it with your right hand. It should take you directly to Hell." Hellboy rolled his eyes but walked towards the portal. It looked like a suspended strand of dark hair. Slowly, he traced it with his right hand. It widened, boosting Hellboy's confidence. He shoved his fist into the fissure. Immediately he was sucked into Hell. The mist parted at his every move. The light was dim and there was a strange feeling in the air, but Hellboy had a feeling of homecoming.

"So your Anung-Un-Rama." A small voice spoke up in front of him.

"What's it to ya?" He asked. The voice snickered.

"Testy little bugger. No doubt from Brooklyn?" The mist parted and a small gray shape made out of smoke hovered in his face.

"New York, actually."

"BOth with an overdeveloped sense of ego. What are you here for?"

"AHve you seen an angel around here? About so tall, with a face blank as a peeled potato?" He gestured her height halfheartedly midchest.

"Ah, the Angel of Wrath? She's over there." The shape condensed into an arrow. "But you'd better hurry. She's in a bad way." The shape swept around in a circle at his feet and dropped a sword. Etain's sword. It glowed in the darkness like a becon. "You'll need this to get out of here. Give it to Etain and she'll teleport you both out. If she hasn't been turned." The shape chuckled and dissaperated. Hellboy started walking in the direction the shape pointed, now and then seeing a shadowy figure writhing in pain. Eh lifted the sword high over head. The darkness rolled away. Slightly to the left in his circle of ligth a hand poked in. He walked towards it. The circle of light cut through the black fog, revealing Etain. She was lying on the ground, her limbs loose like a broken doll. He knelt down and gathered her in his arms. She was unconscious. Her neck was bruised and there was a hole in her shirt on the left chet area, but otherwise she was fine.

"Etain? Etain!" He shook her gently. When her eyes opened, he didn't even recognize her as an emotion crossed her face. Pure fear. "Where's Rasputain?" He asked. She stretched her moth in a mock smile. It looked like she was in pain.

"His sins caught up with him." Again, she looked so unfamiliar with her face so full of relief.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"My sins have been shown to me. I am forgiven." Her voice had a morbid note to it that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Well then, lets get you out of here." She shook her head.

"Without my sword we're trapped in this realm."

"You mean this?" He held up the sword. Her eyes widened. "Lets get out of here." She Looked at him in disbelief but complied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: This is a story called Hellboy: Angels of Wrath that my sister and I collaborated in to write. Neither Mercedes or I own Hellboy or any of its characters. They all belong to Guilermo del Torro and the Dark Horse Company.**

Etain spent a total of ten days in the D.P.Y.D medical facility on a heart moniter. Her heart had been almost crushed and the left ventrical had collapsed. She was covered in tubes and machines the first two days while Abraham hovered nervously at her side.

"I'm just making sure she'll live. Because Cathan isn't here." He would say when anyone asked him why. When she woke up, however, Abe was nowhere in sight.

"You should go and thank her." Liz told Hellboy as they watched the doctor check her vitals. She stared blankly as the doctor held the stethescope between her wings and told her to take a deep breath.

"For what? I saved her life." Liz glared at him. "Shes busy." He gestured, the doctor picking that moment to leave her room. Liz continued to give him The Look. "Alright, fine. I'll go 'thank' her." He grumbled. "Hey." He said when he entered the room. She was staring at the wall, facing away from the door. An IV drip and blood bag were set up for her, her left arm flexing in protest at the foriegn objects stuck in her vein. "So, Liz wanted me to thank you for her. You know, for saving her life and all that."

"She came in yesterday to thank me." She said, still not looking at him.

"Oh. Well, me too." He said. When she still didnt answer he started to leave. She murmured something that sounded like a question.

"What?" he asked, turning back to her. She lifted her face to look at him and glared.

"Why did you save me?" She demanded. Since her stint in Hell it was as if her face had unfrozen. Curiosity and anger showed freely. "After all the insults and contempt I showed for you and your family, why didn't you leave me where I was?"

"Liz made me go after you. She thought it wasn't right to leave you after the good thing you did. If it were up to me, I would've ditched you." She rested her head back, her eyes watering.

"I have seen pure evil in a mortal and was saved from damnnation by a demon." She laughed. "Tryly God is mysterious in His works!" She laughed again, tears spilling down from her closed eyes. "I owe you my life." He shrugged.

"Forget it. Its what I do." She opened her eyes and gestured to the chair next to her bed.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to hear your life story." He sat.

"Well, I appeared from a fireball in a church in England..."

* * *

**This chapter is rather short because the next chapter is *gasp* the last chapter. I'd like to thank the fans of this story ahead of time and please do not ask for an encore. If it happens, it happens. For now, it is enough that the curtain is closing on this particular story. Shed a tear and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: This is a story called Hellboy: Angels of Wrath that my sister and I collaborated in to write. Neither Mercedes or I own Hellboy or any of its characters. They all belong to Guilermo del Torro and the Dark Horse Company.**

"She's leaving today." Myers told Abraham. They were in the doorway to Etain's room, watching as she talked with a small chestnut-haired girl with a sweet round face and big brown eyes. Her wings were twitching as the girl, Cori, opened hers and waved them at her. Etain laughed at Cori, a beautiful sound that warmed the heart. Cori smiled and talked, gesturing animatedly.

"Is she healthy enough to leave?" Abe asked.

"Her heartbeat is regular, her left ventricle has been reinforced, the bruising is gone, and she seems emotionally sound. We have no excuse to keep her here." He smiled when Cori threw her arms around Etain. The older angel hesitated, then wrapped her arms around her. "Cori's become attached to her.

"MAybe you could convince her to stay. For Cori."

There's only one person who can convince her to stay." Myers stared pointedly at Abraham. He turned away, avoiding eye contact.

"She wouldn't listen to me. She has a mind of her own."

"Then you should talk to her. At least to say goodbye." Cori leaped off Etain's lap and ran to Myers.

"Etain said she'd take me with her when I'm older!" She said excitedly. He nodded.

"That sounds like fun." He took her hand and started to walk away. "Talk to her."

Abe glanced into the room. She had a duffle bag full of nondescript blue jeans and standard white T-shirts. She was busy emptying her underthings drawer when he walked in.

"I had hoped you would come by." She said, not looking at him as she stuffed socks into the duffle bag.

"It seems we share an emotional link now. One that won't fade."

"You seem sad about it.

"Not sad, but...puzzled. I...felt something, inside your mind." She turned and faced him.

"I felt your heartache and was sympathetic. Plus, you intrigue me." He stepped closer to her.

"How do I intrigue you?"

"You knew a woman for one day, and in that day you loved each other more than life itself." Her dark hair framed her face, free of its usual severe ponytail, and there was a soft distant look in her eyes. She seemed more human. More vulnerable. She reached out and touched his chest. "I felt your love and your pain. I felt what you've been through, and in that moment I fell in love myself." She looked up at him with those bottomless eyes and Abraham wa certain that it wasn't just their connection.

"Two fell in love that day." He said, wrapping her in his embrace. She smiled up at him, looking radiant. Her wings opened and encircled him in a second embrace. He leaned down and kissed her. Heat burst between them like fireworks. their emotions clashed and mingled at the skin-to-skin contact. It was a perfect whirlwind of thought and feeling. After waht seemed like both an eternity and a second, she pulled away.

"I have to leave." She whispered.

"Stay." He breathed, leaning in to kiss her again. she pulled away from his embrace, folding her wings.

"I have to. Going on crusade to find my faith is important to me. I'm not myself without it." She walked to her bed and zipped up the duffle bag. She lifted it up and threw it over her shoulder. "My sister has agreed to stay here and watch over Cori. Can you stay and watch over her?" He nodded.

"Who is Cori?"

"Someone who needs to be protected." He pulled her back into his arms.

"Primise me you'll be back." She dropped her duffle bag beside her and buried her face into his chest.

"I promise."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
